catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Rush
Rush is a black tom with white paws and icy blue eyes and a studded collor. History :He is first seen as a rogue :He meets his sister and they talk :He is about to fight with Firefang but is interupted by Birdwing :Rush and Firefang go into their different forms and attack each-other. Rush is severly wounded by Firefang when he smashed him into a wall and flicked his tail in Rushs mouth. Rush falls unconcious and Birdwing saves him by severly injuring Firefang. :He watched a battle happen between Leopard, Firefang and Brookstep :He meets a she-cat named Mist. The she-cat is Mistpaw (WC) :Rush is involved in a battle with Gaara and Paw was on his side fighting first. When Gaara cut Rushs collor off the battle became very gruesume. And in the end both cats are seriously injured. Rush fainted where he stood and Gaara went into an alley and fainted. :He later asks Firefang if he could re-join Bloodclan. Firefang said ok and he went into the warriors den. :Rush later is taken prisoner by Gaara's brother and Sister and Birdwing is wounded while Bramblewing sacrifices her life for Rush. :He becomes Deputy of Bloodclan :When he has a bad feeling he runs to Thunderclan, he runs into Rage Surprised to see him he comments on how it was him, He asks what he was doing. When Rage does not tell him he is suspicious and bowls him over asking him a little more harshly. He leaves for the Thunderclan's camp and he follows :Rush comes to the camp and is relieved to see Birdwing is alright, He explains to Lionstar that he knew Rage. Lionstar said he didn't care then Birdwing cut in and Lionstar remarks that's reason enough to hurt him. He is kind of shocked by this and let's Birdwing do the talking. :Rush faces Gaara, They attack for a while and they both get seriously injured. :He faces Gaara again and saves three cats one of them Twister. :Later, he sits Gaara down and has a talk with him, revealing he does not wish to be the tom's enemy, to which Gaara shrugs off. Rush ignores this and continues to talk, telling Gaara that he should be wary of killing Sakura if he grows angry. :He soon becomes cold and vicious and no one knows why. :While thinking by a river, Dusk asks where he's been, nuzzleing him, he's confused at her friendlyness, then tells her he's been thinking about a neww cat, that came from a violent place, and has silver fur, she tells him that she saw a silver cat, but he didn't seem so tough, and he tells her size doesn't matter. :After Russel, the small cat he had seen earlier, saves Dusk from drowning, he gets upset, and wonders if he could have saved Dusk, if he had not hesitated. Theme songs Bones Shatter: By Hedley Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzgkfS4gxa0 Standing Outside the Fire: By Garth Brooks Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh499tJV_sY 'I won't back down: '''By Johnny Cash (And several others, Notebly Sam Elliot) ''Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IJw9jid5Yk Images Real life Image Quotes Category:Tom Category:Character Category:Cats without Images Category:Birdpaw's Character Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Deputy